


read my mind, it says "i love you"

by meananimagus



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Growing Up, M/M, Soulmates, Telepathy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it was implied in the ending tho, soonyoung and his loud mind, they never meet for the entirety of the fic, whipped seokmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meananimagus/pseuds/meananimagus
Summary: "i remember saturday night, i was abruptly woken up because a dog was chasing after you and you were screaming so loud that my head almost blew up because of your voice. how are you, dj star? i hope you didn't trip or i'll have to chase after the dog myself..."
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	read my mind, it says "i love you"

at the age of eight, seokmin heard his classmates talking about soulmates. in youth-driven curiosity, he pulled out the lollipop candy from his mouth, licking the strawberry flavor off his lips in the process and turning around to face his chattering classmates.

"soulmates? what's that?" his tongue curling up and twisting awkwardly as he spoke of the word for the first time. one of the kids eagerly turned to him, and with an enthusiastic grin, supplied seokmin with the answer to his question.

"someone you can kiss and hug forever!" the another kid intercepted with the same enthusiasm.

"someone you can marry, like my mom to my dad. and yours."

seokmin, eyes shining in intrigue, grinned to himself.

______

at the age of twelve, seokmin's bestfriend, seungkwan, told him that he just met his soulmate. excitement and childish jealousy sprang up within seokmin's chest. he bit against his tongue and forced a smile to give to his bestfriend. it's not that he's not happy for seungkwan, it's just that he wants to meet his already, too.

"who is it?" he inquired, the wanting to know stuffs still hasn't changed in him as he grew up. seungkwan sheepishly grinned, a blush forming upon the apples of his puffy cheeks.

"it's hansol."

"the american kid in the next section?"

"we talked once, from that day, i couldn't stop seeing him in my dreams anymore. my mom said that was the sign." seungkwan answered in a meek voice while playing with his fingers. seokmin concluded then, that soulmate is really a big thing.

______

at the age of fifteen, seokmin found out who his soulmate is.

it was an uneventful day, but hassle all the same. with a bunch of homeworks and piles of projects to get done, stuffs he needs to run over and errands he has to do, seokmin felt helplessly exhausted. brain fried and back aching, he facedropped into his bed, toeing off his shoes to the edge and rolling around lazily against the sheets.

he had just arrived home, and he barely finished up half of his to-do's, so with a long and awfully gravelly groan, he sat up from the bed, reaching over an arm towards the floor where his bag has been dropped the first second he got to his room.

in a matter of a few minutes, he scattered all of his notes, each of them haphazardly open to their subjected pages, and rolled over to his stomach, his legs in the air behind him.

at that moment, he remembered, the radio show seungkwan told him about earlier that day when he complained about feeling all sleepy and lazy everytime he does his homeworks. seungkwan said the show that goes on at night isn't boring, not that hyped up either, just enough to accompany him while staying up. so seokmin decided it wouldn't hurt to try.

picking up his phone, his thumb pulled up his mobile radio app, punching in the name of the channel as the network searched for it and when it appeared on the screen.

"...and as the cold night engulfs the silence, it occured to me, how time can lapse so easily like a figment, how moments can be forgotten as easily as they have taken place, how we can lose people as fast as we have met them."

seokmin found himself listening intently to the voice, the radio dj narrating a story sent by a listener, apparently. and it was soothing, seokmin couldn't help but let the voice relax his mind. and as he focused on the voice narration, his heart began to pick up it's pace.

"that was sad.." a voice played in seokmin's head, and he knew it wasn't from the radio because the station was now playing a requested song, it wasn't his own voice either.

"i hope you get to meet him again soon, hui-ssi.." and again. seokmin's heartbeats pumped frantically, he inhaled. thoughts going haywire and he couldn't keep up with it anymore. he turned off his phone, flipped the screen upside down so he wouldn't see the backlight blinking up on him. he glared at the sprawled notes in front of him.

that was when he knew, he had just met his soulmate.

______

at the age of nineteen, seokmin worked up the courage to introduce himself to his soulmate.

anxiety and fear crawling up to his senses as minutes tick by from the clock pinned to the wall across his bed, seokmin rubbed his palms against his face, muttering encouragements to himself in attempts to calm down.

the clock struck 8pm, the radio show's opening themesong played along with the unsynchronized beating of the organ inside his chest.

seokmin's laptop silently reflecting it's bright lights against his face as the device remained in a tab, the official site of the online live-broadcast on the background. his eyes read over the comments from the other listeners, still trying to distract himself from convulsing in too much nervousness. until dj star's voice resounded, soft and mellow, reaching seokmin's ears and not even the overused speakers of his five-year old laptop can damage the quality of dj star's naturally sweet voice.

the dj started with it's usual greeting, deep words conjured to make a beautiful sentence and it always manages to create a smile in seokmin's face, his heart swelling with warmth.

"what song do i play next?" a voice in his head suddenly spoke, seokmin tilted his own head, as if thinking of songs, too. then after a minute, dj star ended his opening to play a song.

"and since it is a lonely night, with the new year a few days ahead of us, as i wish for each one of you to get your well-deserved happiness before this year comes to an end, i will be playing zico and iu's soulmate. may all of you find the halves of your hearts.."

seokmin gushed to himself, pink tinting his cheeks, his fingers hovering over the keyboards. he has it planned, he swears he planned it out, how he was going to confess, what he would say, but he forgot it all, and yet he doesn't wanna back out. he can't let another opportunity to pass just because he's scared.

so he listened attentively, not to the song currently playing, it's almost reaching it's end, too. but to his soulmate's voice.

"i keep wishing for the others to meet their soulmates while i don't even know who's mine yet.." seokmin imagines him scoffing at the end of it. "ah, i wonder if they would like pork ribs, too.."

his soulmates thoughts kept playing from his head, and seokmin was grinning all throughout the ramblings. the song ended, and seokmin braced himself as dj star announced he would be starting with reading the comments. swallowing the fears that are resurfacing, his fingers started to move.

"and this is from username yoursoulmate, oh okay, that username is so misleading but that's witty, i commend you for it username yoursoulmate, 'i remember saturday night, when a dog chased after you, you kept screaming then and my head almost blew up because of your voice. how are you, dj star? i hope you didn't trip or i'll have to chase after the dog myself...'"

despite hearing dj star's panicking thoughts, seokmin wrote another comment, and the dj read it again,

"and by the way, i love pork ribs or any kind of meat, maybe i'll even cook for you if given the chance to.."

a sniffling can be heard, not in seokmin's head but from his speakers.

"you idiot.." dj star muttered, a pout apparent from his voice, "you better come to the studio right now and show yourself to me username yoursoulmate.."

seokmin's smile widened, clambering off his bed to pull his coat and shoes on, almost exiting his room without anything else until a voice sounded from the laptop he abandoned in the sheets.

"tell the guards you are 'kwon soonyoung's soulmate', and bring me a chocolate milkshake. that's to make up for making me cry tonight."

chuckling fondly, seokmin grinned wistfully. kwon soonyoung does sound like a really pretty name and he loves it already, not as much as he loves the owner, though.


End file.
